


Zee-cret Lovers

by mrgoldsdearie



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand Job, Multiple Orgasms, Murphy wants that ass but he's not sure if he can have it, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, cock teasing, mentions of anal sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: Warphy Fic—Murphy gets turned on while watching Warren save his ass from a small group of zombies. No one in the group knows that he and the luscious blonde-apocalyptic-bombshell are a thing. So he has to sneak her away to fuck in the back of a broken down refrigerated truck. If only Murphy can get rid of the cock-blockers.





	Zee-cret Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Z Nation | Warphy fandom! I’m Dearie and I’m just here to drop off some Murphy and Warren smut. ✧⁺⸜(●′▾‵●)⸝⁺✧ If anyone likes what I’ve written here, my ask box is always opened for any prompts for this ship. I LOVE THEM SO FUCKING MUCH! I have noticed the lack of fic, especially smut fic, for this ship in the ao3 tag. Which is so sad, but I’m gonna try to fix that. Please like, reblog, or comment if you enjoyed this story. This is my first time writing for this ship and fandom, so I’m a little nervous. I would love to know what you think. Please tell me, tell me, tell me. I’m also really looking forward to meeting new people in the fandom….. Okay, I think that's all I have to say for now. HAPPY READING! (Also, yeah, I did name this fic with a very bad pun. *giggles with secret regrets* Please don't judge me for it.)

“Puppies and kittens! Everybody, look alive!” Lieutenant Roberta Warren says to her group of survivors as she pulls out a large sharp knife from the harness. She rushes up to a particularly hungry looking zombie—snarling through its rotting teeth with the blood of its last meal dripping from the corners of its mouth—and she takes it out of its soulless misery by jabbing the nine-inch blade straight through the top of the Zee’s skill. Blood splatters, as usual for this sort of thing, and covers Warren’s face with dark, sticky, fluid.

 _“This really shouldn't be happening right now. How fucking inappropriate,”_ Alvin Murphy thought as he witnesses his secret lover (Yeah, no one knows that they're actually a thing yet.) completely obliterate one decaying corpse after another, bathing her gorgeous mocha skin with the crimson blanket of their demise. _“I could literally die right now and all I can think about is how sexy she is.”_  His grip on his cane tightens just in case he has to actually do something besides watching his girlfriend save his ass for the umpteenth time.

She doesn't have to actually save his ass, there are only like 4 very slow zombies creeping up towards them and she could kill them all by herself, but Murphy could be a little more active instead of standing there witnessing Warren’s toned ass tighten as she fights.

Murphy’s cock twitches in his sweat-stained pants as Warren’s flowing blonde locks are painted with more rubies and she’s suddenly taken down to the ground by a rather fisty Zee.

“Oh, shit!” He jumps out of his thoughts and quickly pulls out the long thin sword hidden in his cane. He goes to Warren’s aid by taking out the bloodthirsty monster with a single prick by the sharp end of the blade through the back of the zombie’s head.

Kicking the corps off of his lover, Murphy slips the sword back into the shaft of the cane and helps Warren to her feet. “Are you alright?”, he asks pressing his body close to hers, needing to feel her heart beating rapidly against his chest.

Murphy doesn't care if anyone sees how close they are. She is the one who wants to keep their relationship a secret. Warren thinks it's best for them, and the group, to keep their feelings for each other to themselves until they’re all settled down and safe in Newmarica. She doesn't want anyone to think that she would think of Murphy’s safely more important than all the others in the group, but Murphy doesn't give a shit about what they would think. He wants to be free to touch her anytime he feels.

“I'm fine,” she breathes heavily and takes a step back, putting a bit space between them.

She always does that when he gets close to her in front of everyone. It's excruciatingly irritating to Murphy when she does it, but he respects her space and her decisions.

“But—” Warren licks her lips— “I think you had a little more fun than me,” she goes on to say, scrolling her eyes down to the front of Murphy’s pants. She could feel his bulge when he pressed himself against her.

“It could be quite arousing to watch you, darlin’,” he says with a wink.

She lets out a light giggle and surrendered a smile before turning away to check on the others.

Standing in the middle of what used to be one of America’s busiest highways, Warren instructs Doc, 10K, and the other survivors they've picked up along the way to search the zombies they took down and the cars around them for anything that could be useful.

As the group starts to scatter, Warren feels a tug on her arm and her reflexes instantly react. She pulls out her knife as she's being dragged behind an old refrigerated truck.

“Ugh,” she huffs when her back makes a thud against the door of the truck as she holds her knife under the throat of whoever grabbed her.

“Relax… It's just me,” Murphy says with a toothy grin, lowering the knife from his neck.

“Murphy, what the hell are you doing?”, she asks, returning the knife to the harness. “I was going to kill you.”

“I know… Isn't that exciting?”

“No,” she says plainly with a deadpan glare.  

“You're right,” he immediately agrees. “I'll give you that one.” He slides his hands up from her shoulders and cups her cheek with one hand while holding the nape of her neck with the other. “However, there's no denying that this is exciting.” He presses his body against hers again and connects their lips, tasting the blood on them and not giving a shit about any of it.

Her body stiffens at first. They shouldn't be doing any of this with everyone so close to them, but soon she melds into him—wrapping her arms around his neck and parting her lips to welcome him inside. “Mmm,” she moans softly, as he gently flicks his tongue against her own. Her body starts to tremble when he deepens their kiss and she wraps her left leg around his waist in response.

“Roberta…,” he breathes upon her soft, bloodstained, flesh—closing his eyes to drink in every bit of her.

The apocalyptic sun beams down on them through the wispy clouds, as their lips and bodies are entwined with each other in a way they've both craved for days.

“Warren?” Doc calls out to her. “Murphy?” He looks at 10k. “Where the heck do you think they went?”

Warren quickly shoves Murphy off of her and steps away from the truck, fixing her hair just in time for Doc and 10k to find them behind the vehicle.

“Oh, there you are,” the old man says relieved. “What are you two doing?

“What does it look like we're doing?” Murphy replied, vexed, straightening his shirt and cutting his eyes at the other men. “We were making out,” he bluntly tells the truth.

10k and Doc look at each other and laugh.  _That's a rich joke Murphy is telling._

Warren sharply hits Murphy on the shoulder with the back of her hand as the two men laugh with tears in their eyes. She doesn’t think he should say things like that even though they didn't believe him.

“We were just taking some time and working out our differences,” she lies to further throw the men off of the reality of her and Murphy’s quite intimate relationship.

They actually did work out their differences a few months ago and learned that they cared more about each other than they were willing to admit before.

“I thought it was about time we talked about them,” she continued.

“Oh, that's some pretty heavy stuff,” Doc says.

“Yeah, and you interrupted it!”, Murphy replies with a little more emotion than he had expected to let out, and brushes the damp hair out of his face.

With the week they've had, Murphy hasn't been able to even gaze in Warren’s direction without something drastic happening to them. Today is the only day. The only quite day where he thinks they could have a bit of privacy together if it wasn't for these two dip-shits blocking his cock.

“Gee, man, we’re sorry.” Doc holds his hands up in defense. He really didn't mean to offend anyone.

“It's alright, Doc,” Warren assures him, trying to hide the shock on her face from Murphy’s reaction. She wants Murphy just a badly as he wants her, but she's not on the verge of blowing their cover.

“Well, we were just moving ahead,” Doc finally reveals the reason why he and 10k came looking for them. “Everything around here has been picked through and we just doubled back to get you.”

“How considerate,” Murphy says, voice thick with sarcasm, as he rolls his eyes and shifts his weight to the left.

“Why don't you all go on ahead and we'll catch up,” Warren suggested. She can sense that Murphy's going to explode if they don't get any time together. They'll both probably explode from the lack of intimacy they've been able to express.

“Are you sure?”, 10k asks.

“Yeah, we'll be fine.” Warren answers. “We really,  _really_ , need to talk this out.”

“Okay.” Doc shrugs and slaps his hand on 10k’s shoulder. “I think I might have seen a van with some puppy chow. We can double check.”

“Cool.” 10k nods as he and Doc head off to search the van.

As soon as they leave, Murphy wastes no time pinning Warren between his body and the truck, stealing her breath away with a kiss.

With Murphy's hasty need to share her breath causes Warren's back to slam against the door. This catches Doc’s attention and he returns to the truck.

Roberta can hear the old hippie’s footsteps and she quickly shoves Murphy off of her once again.

“Did you guys want us to save you some puppy…”

Before Doc could finish his statement Murphy does exactly what he tried so goddamn hard not do. “NO! CAN YOU JUST LEAVE US ALONE FOR LIKE 20 MINUTES!?”, he exploded, face burning red with fury.

“Sorry, man. Just—Just chill, alright?”, Doc stutters, feeling more confused than scared. Since when was he ever scared of Murphy anyways. “We’ll just save you some,” he added and finally turns away, leaving the two alone just how they've always hoped for.

Murphy sighs and rubs his face with both hands. “I'm sorry,” he apologizes sincerely for his volcanic eruption. “I just couldn't take it anymore.”

“Hey.” She steps up to him and takes his wrists to remove his hands from his face. “It's okay.” She laces their fingers together and presses her chest against his. “You just got us 20 minutes together.”

“I did, didn't I?”, he says proudly.

“Mhm,” she hums, nodding slowly as she brings one hand to his bearded face. “That's just enough time to let Mama take care of you.”

A calming breeze sweeps over Murphy as her words slowly put him back in the mood. It always ignites a fire deep inside him whenever she calls herself mama. “She is?”, he asks, backing her up against the truck.

“Yes.” She draws him back into her, kissing his lips hard and their teeth clank together. She holds him closer, scraping her nails down his back, pulse racing every time their lips are pressed together. It's an intoxicating feeling that she hopes to always gain a high from.

Warren stands up on her toes to drink in more of the tall man, as he slid his hands down along her thighs. The fabric of her dark cargo pants are rough, but he'll be feeling her smooth skin in no time. 

He let out a throaty chuckle when Warren turned the tables on him, turning him around and pushing his back against the hard metal door. She lifts his leg, wraps it around her and her hand finds its way to his crouch.

“Agh,” he moaned against her lips. “Mama’s getting frisky.”  

She nibbles on his bottom lip, his beard tickling under her nose, but she's getting used to the sensation. “I could get more frisky inside this truck.”

He breaks their heated connection and licks his lips eagerly as his heart rate climbs—feeling her hand squeezing around his bulge. “What kind of man would I be to deny you that.”  He steals another kiss from her soft lips before regrettably turning his back to her and slowly starts opening the back door of the broken down refrigerated truck. “I really hope there's nothing nasty in there.”

She presses her center against Murphy's ass and slightly rutting herself on him—the friction between them rubs her clothes against her sex in just the right way. “The only thing nasty going on in this truck is what we'll be doing.” She slips her hand under his shirt, feeling every bite mark scarred on his flesh from the time when he was nothing more but an experiment to save the human race.  

“I love your dirty talk,” Murphy says and finally opens the door, finding nothing inside. This truck was cleared out years ago. “Time to get messy.” He removes her hand from under his shirt and kisses it before picking up his cane, which he laid on the ground before he originally pulled her against the truck, and hops inside. He turns around and helps Warren inside as well.

“Who knew there would still be gentleman during the apocalypse,” Warren jokes, stepping up into the truck, leaving the door wide open so they can’t sufficient from the heat inside.

“Or that you’d be the one dating him.” He kisses her lips sweetly. Though they still have the faint taste of blood, he can never get enough of them.

She breaks his gentle kiss to grasp the bottom of her button down shirt and pull it off from over her head—exposing her full breasts. (Who the fuck wears a bra in the apocalypse anyway?) She then tosses it towards the front of the truck to get it out of the way.

“You're not wasting any time today, are you?”, he gulps, eyes bulging wide and nearly drooling at the mouth. Even while being slapped in the face by the best pare of breasts he’s ever seen, he’s still able to get rid of his shirt and throws it away on top of Warren's.

“Should I be wasting time?”, she purrs and makes quick work on getting off his belt.

Murphy’s cock grew thick and presses against his pants at full attention in response to the alluring sight of her glorious breasts swinging naturally with her movements. “Not at all.”

Though her skin is dark, a blushing hue still spreads across her heaving chest as she discarded the belt and he cups her heavy breast in his hand—squeezing the pillowy flesh. Her body grows hot beneath his sensual touch and her nipples stiffen as he starts to paint her shoulder with his kisses. “Oh, Murphy…,” she moaned softly, feeling her body succumbing to his gentle touch.

She unbuttons his pants and with his help, she pulls the pants down along with the boxers—the underwear actually just slip from his waistband on their own with ease since they're a little too big for him— and Murphy's full erection bobbles out freely from the restriction of his clothing.

Warren gazes into his hungry eyes and weaves her fingers through Murphy’s sweaty hair as her cunt lips grew wet from excitement. As he buried his face in the crook of her neck, her clit puffed out for attention in her pants and she squirmed slightly with anticipation while her lover's lips traced up her neck.

“Mmm…” He consumed her lips, kicking the pants and boxers off from around his ankles, but keeps his shoes on. Even in the throes of passion, you’ll never know when you'll have to run for your life from a herd of Zees.

Warren's fingernails lightly skimmed down over his taut, scarred, abdomen, causing his muscles to twitch involuntarily, drawing out a small bead of lubrication from the head of his cock. Her hand travel even further and she slowly curved her dainty fingers around the base of his erect, leaking, member.

A low groan emitted from the back of his throat as she slowly starts to stroke him from hit to blushing pink tip. “Ah…” His jaw drops to the floor of the truck and his head lolls in the bliss of her tantalizing touch.

As Warren begins to pump her loose fist up and down his shaft, Murphy slowly rocked his hips in the same rhythm. “That’s so good, darlin’,” He groaned in approval as the repeated sensation of friction coaxed more clear fluid from the tip.

“I know what you like,” she says with desire, tracing her thumb around the drooling head of his thick, pretty, cock.

His breathing quickened and his balls tensed up between his legs as he starts to remove her pants. He hands fumble with the buttons when she tightened her grasp on his throbbing girth, spreading the pre-cum along the length, but he manages to work through her simulating touch and get her free of the paints—they slump to the floor around her ankles.

When Warren steps out of the pants, now only wearing her black combat boots, Murphy backs her up against the wall of the truck and she quickly grabbed hold of his shoulders to brace herself from his sudden need to move. The muscles in her legs and back grew tense as he devoured her flesh—kissing every inch of her neck and shoulders. “Ah… Oh, yes,” she cried out wantingly.

The metal wall of the truck is solid and hot, but she can manage a little discomfort for the waves of pleasure her body is expecting.

Murphy's hands grip her waist before slipping one down between her luscious thick thighs. “Are you wet for me?”, he murmurs against her skin, ghosting his fingertips slowly up the inside of her thigh.

“You...ah...you kn-know I am,” she heavily breathed.  

He brings his hand all the way up to the brim of her folds and rakes his fingers through her mound of dark, damp, curls. “You are wet for me,” he whispers, a grin stretching on his face.

“Did you not believe me or something?”, she says jokingly.

“I believed you, but I just needed to feel it.” He dips his middle finger between the swollen lips, flicking it quickly over her clit which causes her body to shiver.

“You fucking tease… You know—You know we don't have t-time for your games.”

He gazes up into her gorgeous chocolate eyes, licking his lips. “You like my games,” he says and fondles her clit a little more with his finger, alternating between slow and quick passes to keep her on edge.

“Ah… Ah…” She shivered as he brushes his finger along her slick opening and drags it back to the front to trace circles around her pink bundle of nerves. The more he touches her, the more she feels jolts shoot down her spine. “Don’t stop,” she urged breathlessly, desperate for him to continue his tease, already feeling close as he pushed his wet digit inside of her slit. Her thighs and ass grew taut as he worked her pussy harder with two thick digits—playing with her endlessly.

“Is that the spot?”, he asks, curing his fingers up to hit that g-spot, again and again, just the way he knows she craves.

“Y-Yes… Y-Yes…” Her body trembles as she digs her nails into his shoulders, trying desperately to keep her knees from buckling under her.

Murphy grunted taking pleasure in the bliss on Warren's face, as a familiar heat spread deep within his groin. The feeling of her wetness clenching around his fingers causes his cock to ache to be inside her, twitching and dripping with anticipation. However, he's able to hold off just a little longer. He can't get enough of finger fucking her delicious pussy.

Warren's fevered breath echoes through the back of the small refrigerated truck, as Murphy relentlessly stimulated her clit with his thumb while he pumped his fingers in and out of her opening. Her muscles began to clench around his penetrating digits as he thrust them with increased vigor between her hot, wet walls. Pressure coiled deep within her heated core, tighter and tighter until she couldn’t stand anymore.

“Oh, Murphy!”, she moans, arching her back. “Fuck me,” she groans between clenched teeth, sweat misting at her brow. “I n-need you to fuck me.” She's had enough of his teasing game. She needs to feel the fullness of his drooling cock inside her.

“I knew I'd make you beg for me,” he says huskily and removes his fingers from the warmth of her sex. He brings his hand to his lips and sucks off the nectar she left on them. His body slightly trembles to the taste and smell.  _Delicious._

“Murphy, please fuck me,” she demands, very impatient and a little worried about how long they've been gone.

“Hold on now, sweet mama,” he says slyly after slipping his finger from his lips. “You know I gotta get a taste of you.” He kisses her neck, licking and sucking on her skin, tasting the saltiness of her sweat, as he makes his way down her body. He needs to bury his face between those strong, thick, thighs.

As Murphy gives her pebbled nipples the much-needed attention they deserve, taking his time with each one, Warren suddenly fists her hand in his hair and pulls him up to face her. “As much as I'd love to have you eat me out, we don't have time for this.” She gently pushed him off of her. Being pinned against the wall was nice, but she needs to be in a position where she has more control, or else Murphy will continue to take his time with her and they'd be stuck in the back of this truck for hours. “Get on the floor,” she orders, pointing down at the bottom of the truck.

Murphy smirks, arching a brow. He knows that's she's just a rush to have his cock. “On the floor?”, he echoes.

“Yes.” She flicks her sweat soaked blonde locks out of her face, standing tall and dominant. “Don't make me have to put you there.”

“Now there's no reason to resort to violence,” he says with a throaty chuckle and quickly grabs her by the wrist, pulling her into him. He consumes her lips as he obeys her order like an obedient puppy, only he chooses to bring her to the floor with him. He carefully lays down on his back as she straddles her legs around his waist on the floor. “Is that—” he breathes between kisses, scratching his nails down her back, but he doesn't break the skin— “better, darlin’?”

With his hard cock pressed against his stomach, Warren perched herself up and sits on his lap with his manhood between the wet lips of her folds, but he isn't inside her. Not yet at least. “Yes,” she finally answers and rolls her hips to tease his cock just like he teased her.

“Ah… Ughn…” He squeezes her thighs, relishing the gorgeous sight above him. “I...I thought we didn't have time to play.”

“We didn't when you were in control.” She lays her hands with her hands behind her on both of his thighs and arches her back to rub her pussy against his trembling balls.

His grip tightens on her thighs and the tips of his fingers turn white under the pressure. “Since—Since you're on top…ah...we—we suddenly have more time?”, he asks, panting.

She nibbles on her bottom lip and slowly nods her head. “Mhm…,” she hums and rolls her hips a little faster, coating his cock and balls with the juices of her sex.

“Oh, fuck, I hate you for that.” He could have been nose deep between those delectable copper thighs.

“I know you do, but I won't tease you for long.”

“Good, because I can't take this anymore.”

She teases him a little longer, watching his body flush under her, quiver under her, yearning for her walls to grip around his cock. However, she'll wait for it. She'll wait just a little more to see if he begs.

Murphy groans with desperation while he watched Warren's pussy lips slide up and down the shaft of his cock—pre-cum dripping from the tip and floods on his stomach. He heart beats faster in his narrow chest as he can no longer take the agonizing need to be inside her.

Murphy grabs her by the hips to stop her slow and painful game. “I can't take it,” he says demanding when she sits up straight and gazes down at him.

“You can't take what?”, she asks, slipping a finger between her folds and traces that finger around Murphy's lips to give him another taste of her.

He licks his lips, but he will not be fooled by her tantalizing distraction. “I can't take this… How you keep playing with me… I need—I need you to please just fuck me now.”

She leans into him and places a sweet kiss on his lips. “Is that you begging?”, she whispers.

“Yes… Yes… I need to be in you.”

She smiles wickedly and sits up on his lap once again. This is exactly what she wanted to see; the Murphy as a sweaty, sobbing, wreck for her pussy.

“Alright.” She lifts herself on her knees and takes Murphy’s cock to guide it to her inviting hole. She slides in only the tip and squeezes her muscle around it.

“Uhg…,” he whimpers and his body shivers in response to her heat. “I thought we were done playing games.”

“We are.” She smirks and glides the rest of his cock inside her, feeling so deliciously full. “I just want to egg you on one more time.”

“Well, I'm glad that's over.”

“Me too.” Warren squeezes the walls of her muscle around him again, before finally gyrating her hips. “Ah… Ah…”, she breathes.  
  
Murphy feels so relieved to be inside her. The feeling is so warm, wet, and pleasant. He eagerly sits up—starving to impale her body with his cock—and kisses her right breast, sucking and tugging at the nipple, but Warren pushes him back down on the floor to keep him right where she wants him.

“Just enjoy the ride,” she says hushed and grinds on his cock a little faster.   
  
“Don't you worry about that.” He grabs her hips, squeezing at her cushioned flesh, helping to keep her balanced as she starts to hop top of him. “Oh, oh...” He didn't expect her to change the rhythm so quickly. He lifts his head up and watches his cock disappear and reappear from inside her. What a glorious sight.

She leans forward and kiss him with passion, as he wraps his arms around her back, holding her close, and thrusts himself within her dripping cunt with one powerful lung after another. “Mmm, ah!,” she breathes upon his lips, sliding her feet under his knees to hook them around his calves so that she's better anchored to take the vigorous bucks from underneath. “Ah...ah...yes…”   
  
Murphy fucks Warren balls deep, relishing every moan he draws out of her. It's the best music out of the apocalypse. His cock slips out from all friction and slides between her crack, brushing the head of his shaft against her tiny puckered hole. (Maybe if they can find some lube, she'll allow him to venture there someday.) Fucking between her cheeks is quite nice, but he misses the snug fit of her pussy. So he quickly grabs himself and slips his cock back inside her.

“You feel so goddamn good,” he huffs between bucks of his hips, breathing in her hot moist breath. “I wish we could feel this every day.”  
  
“Ah, mmm… We will soon… We—we will, I promise,” she moans softly, lost in the sensation of their intense connection. She touches her forehead to his, gazing into his eyes as she rides him hard.

The creamy mix of their sex drip down Murphy’s shaft, sliding between his thighs and pools underneath him, as he drives his cock deeper inside her. He grips her ass and separates her cheeks, fighting off the urge to play with her tight little hole. He isn't quite sure if she's into that kinda thing, but that should be an interesting discussion some time down the line.

Warren's toes curl in her heavy boots every time he slams his thickness into her and she rolls her hips to work his wet shaft with her talented pussy. She gently cradles the back of her head as she kisses him greedily—never getting enough of tasting him and herself upon those luscious lips.

His skin turned a bright shade of pink while every inch of his body flood with heat while he neared the brink of a euphoric orgasm.

Warren sits up, unhooking her feet from around his calves, and repositions herself in a squat. Her hands lay flat on his chest to keep this new position as she pounces on his manhood. “I’m gonna cum all over you pretty cock.” Her breasts bounce enticingly up and down with her movements—hypnotizing Murphy by the rhythm of their beauty and the sensation around his cock.

Murphy dips two fingers between her fluttering pedals, playing with her clit and pushing her to the brink.  
  
“Ah, yes!” She digs her nails into his chest as her body stiffens and she drops to one knee. She places her right hand on top of his between her thighs and keeps the other on his chest to support her balance, and she helps Murphy stimulate her hardened bud faster. “Ughn!” She dipped her head back and lurched her hips forward, crying out in bliss as she relentless bounces on top of her lover. Her entire body glistens with sweat, no longer able to hold back the release coiled inside and she surrenders to the intense explosion of pleasure between her thighs. “Oh, sh-shit… Murphy!” Her muscles pulse hard and fast around his cock as they both continue to rub her clit—the warm clear liquid trails down his shaft.  
  
“Fuck, Warren,” he growls when her walls clamped tighter around him when her orgasm hit her hard. He caresses her thigh with his free hand feeling the jolts of her release surging just under her skin. But still, she continues to fuck him with vigor since he hasn't cum yet and she knows she can handle just little more.

Warren drops to her both knees since her body is feeling weakened and she needs more stable support to keep on going.

With Warren beginning to slow, Murphy does a little more of the work to get himself to the end. He bends his knees, holding her by the waist, and lunges hips up which pushes his cock deeper and deeper into his girlfriend's tightness. Her muscles still grip sensually around his cock, sending thrills down his spine every time he pulls out and slams back inside.

“Ah… Ah!”, he groans, eye rolling back, digging his nails into Warren's soft flesh. He uses his grip on her as leverage to increases the power of his plunges within her wet heat. 

His heaving chest bore a delightful blushing hue while he watched Warren's body rock with the thrusts of his hard cock endlessly entering her and his heavy balls tremble from the fiction of their bodies.  

“You keep—keep doing what you're doing, sweet mama,” he groaned in ecstasy, never faltering his rhythm. “I'm g-gonna cum soon.” When he closes his eyes and fucks his lover with everything he has, an undeniable pulsation developed at the base of his shaft which signals that his release is near.

"I kn-know you are,” she says breathlessly, her body quivering uncontrollably.

The smacking sound of their sweaty bodies colliding together reflects off the walls of the truck, as Murphy pounds his cock repeatedly inside of her, hitting Warren's sweet spot dead on each time. He thrusts up within her sex, then again, and again before his body stiffens. Clenching his jaw and lolling his head, Murphy's cock erupted forcefully, deep within his lover's pussy—expelling a thick wad load of cum.

Warren's body starts to fall forwards but he grasped tighter to her wide hips and held himself inside of her while his body quakes in his ecstatic orgasm.

He rides out the rapturous waves, but Murphy doesn't stop making love to her and he takes several more plunges—fucking her hard and fast as his creamy cum coats his cock with each powerful lunge inside of Warren. It's been far too long since the last time they'd made love and he doesn't know when the next time they'll be together this way, so he wants to make sure that he empties his cock inside her.

After another orgasm and squirting hard enough to forces his cock out of her, Warren collapse on top of him as the pleasant spasms within her sensitive sex began to subside—breathing so quickly that she thinks she'll never be able to catch up. “Oh… Oh, p-please… No m-more.”

Murphy lays on his back and holds Warren against him, still feeling the orgasm pulsing through her body. A happy smirk spread across his face, but he's barely able to move since fatigue is taking hold of his spent body. His heart is still beating rapidly and his cock twitches as he feels the drips of their release ooze from her sex and baths his member.

Several moments pass and Warren starts to feel the control of her body coming back to her. She manages to sluggishly lift her head and leave a light trail of kisses up Murphy’s neck.

Murphy turns his face to kisses her brow, then the bridge of her nose, letting his hand wander down to her firm backside. He is still turned on, but he knows there's no way she can handle a round two.

“No more for you,” he says, playfully smacking her on the ass.

She clenches her cheeks to the stinging sensation and presses her lips to his, gigging more than kissing him. “You wore me out.”

“That was the plan.” He brushes away the blonde curls stuck to her face. “You did the same to me. I could stay right here holding you and fall asleep rather peacefully.”

“I could too.” She kisses him again, nipping mostly at his bottom lip. “But we can't. We have to go soon.”

“I know that.” He gently lays her head down on his shoulder, holding her tightly as if someone was trying to rip her away from him. Their hearts beat more normally, syncing together as if they were sharing the same pounding muscle. “Please, just let me have this.” He kisses her on the crown of her head, burying his nose in her hair. “Let me have the moment just a little longer.”

“Of course.” She slowly rubs her hand against his chest, tracing the shape of his scars. “There will be a day where can be together like this all the time.”

“I know.” He breathes her in deeply. Her scent in this moment is going to have to stay in his memory for a while. “I wouldn't be able to live this way if I didn't believe that.”

“I wouldn't either.”


End file.
